


100 Theme's Challenge

by MariannaFanFiction (MariannaFiction)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Light Angst, Out of Character, Will tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariannaFiction/pseuds/MariannaFanFiction
Summary: Just a 100 Theme's Challenge I found on Google... Decided to do it with Fairy Tail... Any Pairing/Characters... Will warn about spoilers before the chapter!





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 416/Episode 265 (S2E90), and Chapter 436 I think that's it for this chapter
> 
> Link to where I got the challenge: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/b0/59/bbb059a8b0bea4fb35b2fd14a68b27db.jpg

Zeref thought it was the end when his family died. A dragon attacked his village and he was one of the few survivors. His mother, kind and caring mother, dead. His father, strong and the protector, dead. His brother, his sweet, defenceless baby brother, also dead. 

Zeref only wished he could take the place of his brother. If he could die in his brother’s place. Zeref, who was now a young adult, spent years learning magic. Years of studying to find a way to bring back his brother. 

There’s no way to bring back the dead. 

While trying to find a way to revive the dead, Zeref was cursed. The curse of contradictions. If Zeref couldn’t find a way to revive his brother, then he would join him. He could never die, no matter how hard he tried. He was immortal due to the curse. 

If Zeref couldn’t kill himself, then he would create the perfect being to do so. He created a race of demons, of which he called Etherious. These demons were made to kill him. None could. 

Zeref decided to create the perfect one. One that reigned supreme over all. He used his brother’s body, of which he kept. He knew it would work, he tried, and succeeded, in creating a demon from dead corpses before. This demon will be the one to kill him. The name: Etherious Natsu Dragoneel, or E.N.D. for short. His brother will be the one to kill him.

And Zeref is okay with that. 

After all, what he thought was the end was actually the beginning of a much larger story spanning over centuries.


	2. Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers really... (Unless you don't know who Juvia is, or post Tower of Heaven... then... okay... watch the anime more/read the manga more... unless you can't then, oh well... Spoilers be warned XD)

Cana was staring at the blue haired water mage when she started laughing hysterically. Most people who noticed stared at her, and some didn’t, as they were used to the card mage’s drinking habits and thought her drunk.

Juvia didn’t notice as she was staring at her crush. 

Lucy, a nice, blonde, and busty celestial mage, quietly talked to Juvia. Cana didn’t notice when Lucy pointed to her as she was laughing at something. Cana did notice, thogh, when Juvia walked up towards her.

“Lucy-san told Juvia that you started laughing at Juvia?” Juvia asked, not sure what to think. She and Cana were close friends. Cana was one of Juvia’s best friends, the other being Lucy. 

“Well, Juvia.” Cana slurred out, “While you were staring at Gray, your boobs were really close to Natsu, and I thought of you and Natsu having kids, and what they wold look like!” Cana drunkenly giggled as she slurred out that long, run-on sentence. 

“What do you mean Cana-san? Juvia wold never betray Gray-sama!” Juvia shouted in embarrassment. She blushed when she noticed everyone was staring at her. Cana sighed as she was annoyed by everyone’s staring.

“You guys! You better stop staring!” She glared at everyone. They turned away, as they didn’t want to anger the drunk S-Class recruit. 

“I know Juvia!” Cana giggled as she looked at Juvia. “But pink hair plus blue hair equals green hair!” Cana laughed as she couldn’t work colors with how drunk she was. 

“Cana-san. Your humor is horrible!” Juvia muttered out, covering her blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked... I can't humor!


	3. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor spoilers for (can't think of chapter/episode, sorry, but it's the beginning of the Grand Magic Games... a chapter or two ish before the actual games start... I guess...)

Jellal and Erza’s relationship was one no one wanted. Sure, it was filled with love, the type of love everyone dreamed of having, and had the level of trust that many aspire to having. What set them apart was the fact that their love shouldn’t be. 

Jellal was a wanted fugitive. Erza was a famed mage.

Jellal, slaved from his mind for many years, imprisoned many people, sharing false freedom. Erza escaped slavery, and shared true freedom to all who would listen.

It wasn’t just those big factor’s to their life which made their love to be unwanted. Jellal lied, saying he had a fiancée, of which he didn’t. Erza knew otherwise, but played along. Jellal believes he has no need of a love life, as he needs to repent for his sins. His guild, Crime Sorcier, was made just for that. 

They just wished they could be together… Living in a world where they could be together…

Why can’t they be together?

Why does anyone care?

Why does everyone want them to be apart?

Why?

Why?

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, Sorry... Can't drama, sorry for more angsty chapter than drama!


End file.
